This invention is generally directed to a novel beverage brewing substance holder which can be used with two different beverage brewers, which is specifically designed to be used with a pouch containing a beverage brewing substance, such as ground coffee, and which promotes flow of brewed beverage therethrough.
Beverage brewers used today have rails on which a beverage brewing substance holder, which is used to hold the ground coffee therein, is supported. One type of beverage brewer has rails which are laterally displaced from each a predetermined distance. Another type of beverage brewer has rails which are spaced further laterally apart from each other than the first-mentioned beverage brewer. Instead of using two separate beverage brewing substance holders, the present invention provides a novel beverage brewing substance holder which can be used with both beverage brewers.
In addition, holders that are designed to accommodate a pouch containing a ground beverage brewing substance, such as ground coffee, therein can have a problem with the pouch being drawn into the drain hole in the holder. The present invention provides a novel supporting member which prevents the formation of a vacuum between the pouch and the drain hole so that flow of brewed beverage is promoted from the holder.
Other features and advantages to the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.